Ken Kaneki
Ken Kaneki is the main protagonist of the anime/manga series Tokyo Ghoul. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Korra vs Ken Kaneki *Alex Mercer Vs Ken Kaneki *Baoh VS Ken Kaneki *Carnage vs Ken Kaneki *'Ken Kaneki vs Rin Okumora' (Completed) *Shinichi Izumi vs. Ken Kaneki *Ken Kaneki vs. Ganta Igarashi *'Ken Kaneki vs Issei Hyoudou' (Completed) *Ken Kaneki Vs YoRHa 9S (Abandoned) 'Possible Opponents' * Eren Jaeger (Attack on Titan) * Danny Phantom * Kamen Rider Amazon Omega * Kamen Rider Faiz * Katsuki Bakugou (My Hero Academia) * Venom (Marvel) * Yuji Kiba * Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) History College freshman and bookworm Ken Kaneki dated a girl named Rize, who revealed herself to be a ghoul, a race that resembles humans in every way, save for their exclusive diet of human flesh. Before she could kill Kaneki and eat him, she herself was killed when she was hit by falling debris. Heavily injured, Kaneki was forced to have his organs replaced with Rize's, turning him into a human-ghoul hybrid. At first, Kaneki struggled to satisfy his newfound hunger without losing his humanity. He had to learn how to adapt to life as a ghoul while avoiding dangers like investigators and hostile ghouls with the guidance of friendly ghouls working at a local coffee shop named Anteiku. However, he was one day kidnapped and tortured relentlessly, leading him to abandon his pacifist beliefs and fully embrace his ghoul nature. After bringing the fight to those who tormented him, he was eventually captured and tortured once more by the investigators of the CCG, leaving him amnesiatic. This caused him to adopt a new persona as Haise Sasaki, an investigator within the CCG, before he regained his memories and formed a new organization alongside his ghoul allies named "Goat". Death Battle Info *Name: Kaneki Ken *Aliases: Haise Sasaki, Eyepatch, Centipede, One-eyed King, Black Reaper, Dragon *Age: 18 (Kaneki), 22 (Haise) *Rating: SS Powers and Abilities: * Kagune: **Organs formed from Rc cells, which flow like liquid, but can solidify on will. ***Also referred to as "liquid muscles". Rc cells are found in both humans and ghouls, but only ghouls can channel them from their bodies as kagune. ***Ghouls consume humans to replenish their Rc levels. **Rc Type: Rinkaku: Multiple clawed tentacles that sprout from his back ***Kaneki can manipulate its shape to form limbs or blades ***Not durable, but regenerates rapidly and attacks with brute force **Kakuja: Alternate armor-type Kagune gained by eating other ghouls ***Kaneki's kakuja resembles twin centipede tails, later developing into claws, a mask and armor ***Cannibalism is rarely practiced because ghouls find the flavor of other ghoul's flesh to taste terrible. ***Final form resembles a kaiju-size centipede capable of consuming people by the dozens off of the streets of Tokyo *Superhuman Strength, Speed and Durability. *Heightened sense of smell capable of identifying unique scents of certain people *Ghoul skin resists knives. *One-eyed hybrid traits further increase these stats beyond ghoul standards. *Intelligent. *Remarkable control and dexterity over his kagune *Heightened pain tolerance and healing factor Feats *Killed Yamori after several days of continuous torture and mutilation *Survived in Tsukiyama's "restaurant" *Survived Yamori's torture *Nearly killed Nishio Nisshiki before he had knowledge of his abilities *Defeated the One-Eyed Owl *Easily defeated Ayato Kirishima in combat *Nearly killed Koutarou Amon *Outlasted the "Reaper" Kishou Arima Flaws *At first, was unwilling to resort to violence, initially making him a poor combatant. *Extreme mental instability. **Multiple personality disorders from various periods of agonizing torture and mental trauma. **Goes completely insane in his kakuja form. **Developed his alter ego as investigator Haise Sasaki after intensive torture at Cochlea. **If he does not eat for an extended period of time, he will lose control. *His kagune's strength depends on how frequently he eats (Ghouls replenish Rc cells by consuming it off of humans) *Ghoul flesh tastes terrible, although this has not bothered Kaneki on multiple occasions. Gallery Haise_Sasaki_in_PV_1.png|Haise Sasaki kakuja ken.png|Kaneki with his kakuja Dragon.png|Kaneki's "Dragon" form Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Ghosts Category:Teenagers Category:Tokyo Ghoul characters Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Main Protagonist Category:Murderers Category:Half Human Category:Leaders Category:Kaiju Category:Cannibals Category:Japan Combatants